logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WPVI-TV
WFIL-TV 1947–1952 1952–1965 1965–1971 WPVI-TV 1971–1981 Wpvi70s-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From 1971 Wpvi-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From 1975 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Chopper 6, It's In The Air, Everywhere Video Promo From 1980.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Chopper 6: It's In The Air, Everywhere Video Promo From 1980 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Special Report, Gardner At The Convention Video Promo For The Week Of July 14, 1980.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Special Report, Gardner At The Convention Video Promo For The Week Of July 14, 1980 1981–1997 Wpvi81-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1981 Wpvi84-testcard-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1986 Wpvi80s-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Capital Cities-ABC, Inc. Video ID From Late 1986 Wpvi87-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1987 Wpvi90-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1990 Wpvi91-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Video ID From Late 1991 ABC-TV's Video ID With WPVI-TV Philadelphia Byline From Late 1985.jpg|ABC-TV's Video ID With WPVI-TV Philadelphia Byline From Late 1985 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Tonight Video Open From Late Summer 1985.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Tonight's Weekend Edition Video Open From Late Summer 1985 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Tonight's Weekend Edition Video Open From Late 1981.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Tonight's Weekend Edition Video Open From Late 1981 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video Promo From The Early 1980's.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video Promo From The Early 1980's WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 6 Video Open From Late Summer 1993.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 6 Video Open From Late Summer 1993 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Accu-Weather, Yup Video Promo From May 1986.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Accu-Weather, "Yup" Video Promo From May 1986 WPVI-TV's Start-Up Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|WPVI-TV's Start-Up Video ID From Late 1986 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Video Open From Early 1996.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Video Open From Early 1996 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video Open From 1990.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video Open From 1990 WPVI-TV's Sally Jessy Raphael Video Promo From Late 1987.jpg|WPVI-TV's Sally Jessy Raphael Video Promo From Late 1987 WPVI-TV's The Joker's Wild Video ID From Spring 1983.jpg|WPVI-TV's The Joker's Wild Video ID From Spring 1983 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video ID From The Early 1980's.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 5 Video ID From The Early 1980's WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 6 Video ID From The Early 1980's.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 6 Video ID From The Early 1980's WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Mornings Video Promo From 1982.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Mornings Video Promo From 1982 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Count On Us, Team Video Promo From March 1984.jpg|WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Count On Us, Team Video Promo From March 1984 1997–2010 WPVI_Title_Card.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' open from 2006 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News At 6 Video Open From Summer 2003.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' 6 p.m. open from Summer 2003 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News Video Open From Late 1997.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' open from late 1997 WPVI-TV's Channel 6 Action News' Developing Story Video Open From 2006.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' developing story open from 2006 2010–present In 2011, WPVI's logo was given an update; while the "6" design remained the same as its has been since it first debuted in 1971, a blue circle with a white outline was added (making it look similar to the logos used by most of WPVI's fellow ABC-owned stations) and the ABC Circle logo that is located at the bottom right of the "6" was changed to the version used by the network since 2007, and made slightly larger. 6ABC_Action_News_Title_Card.jpg|''Channel 6 Action News'' open from 2010 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:ABC (United States) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Missing year throughout logo